plotlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Velvadeal Ulse
"And you are surprisingly stupid for pissing two of the fucking highest-bloods on boa-board. Yess, I remember you pissing off Ventus earlier, but he has the fucking self control I'll never fucking ha-have." Vel to Invuke, post # 360 : Velvadeal Ulse appears to be a highly terrified, but otherwise normal purple blood at first. He struggled to prove himself before becoming god-tier. He was the first character of unqualifiedParadoixer. He landed on an un-life infested Derse, shortly afterwards he was teleported to the ship by Ventus Shadus. He starts panicking afterwards, have more or less lost everything "normal" to him. Invuke called him to be "like the charecter from human actions shows with a tough past that we will cover a large arc where you will probably go to the evil side in the beginning but at the end reveal that it was your plan all along to stop the villain by being close to him, very interesting." While Darian claims, "I can feel something inside of you... deep rage that you've been hiding behind fear and paranoia. That's not a good thing. You see, while it may seem easy to contain your rage, it'll slowly build up over time. And then you'll crack. The rage comes bursting out and suddenly you find yourself somewhere, your surroundings splashed with blood. Your sanity and peace of mind will be shattered, images of carnage and loathing burned into your mind... forever. So yeah, it wouldn't hurt to take your anger out on things. Except stuffed animals, those things are awesome. Say hi to Pikachu!" The same person hands him a blaster phone soon after Velvadeal claims that "I d-don't even own a w-weapon!" It has never been used, but was unusable until post # 306 when Invuke gave him the strife card for Blaster Phones, IE, shot it at his face. He actually freaked out alot before Invuke's Bomb Joke, which started post # 283 with a "Har Har Har let the games begin C(:". This started a major freakout streak for Velvadeal, as he was running most of the time. Especially when there were Demon Panthers after him. Thankfully, Darian took care of them. Then Vel was guided by the ghost of the Champion of Infinity to the room where the bomb was. Where he was attacked by weird things. Agent Black took care of them for him. He was told to take apart the bomb, but soon after was told it was a hoax. This was the first example of his rage we ever saw. He went after Invuke, who had been trapped by Ventus earlier. He used his fang-kind strife card for the first time. Invuke knocked him out after Velvadeal bit him. Which was when Vel woke on his Derse. He woke on the ship, his head in pain and unable to remember what just happened, so the fact he had Invuke-blue Blood in his mouth made him freak alittle. He felt he was hallucinating for a while when he say a dead Invuke and the first ponies to enter the thread. This event may have been the start of a black romance, but it hasn't gotten much farther. He ended up remembering later, but was fairly sure something was broken. To the point where he needed the wall to stand. This was healed when he found a recuperacoon, later. He passed out against a wall first. He woke on derse again, this time an illusion of Zigart awaited him. They chatted a bit before Vel was awakened when he was tripped over. Then he found a recuperacoon, sleeping until someone let off a SBaHJ grenade, waking him up. The resulting trip up the stairs that was literally a trip UP the stairs, like some cosmic joke. When he reaches the room with the people, he warns them about stairs. When a group brawl starts he is so over come with the need to auspisticize, he lost his studder. Then his dreamself died. But he came back, with Zigart, as the God-Tier'd Half-Prince of Balance, during the Hell event. Later, but still in the Plotless Zero, Vel and Zig had a chat of a pile of of dead Bird/Zig/darkred imps, that didn't turn into Grist because they didn't need to. The talk ended when the Balance element started bugging Vel. Soon after, Vel threw himself through another battle to attack Invuke...Vel ended up getting tazered. This was about the time Zigart started thinking Velvadeal felt black for Invuke. Vel later woke up, an echo for his nightmare ringing in his ears. Then, Vel is part of a game with Zigart and Invuke that was never finished, which I supose is good because Vel was trying to stop it. This articile is still NOT complete. ---- tumblr_m2xovuHUK61ru4otlo1_400.png tumblr_m2xua1VWUj1ru4otlo1_400.png|Freaking out tumblr_m2yqi138oX1ru4otlo1_400.png tumblr_m32e1gXDaJ1ru4otlo1_400.png tumblr_m34fc6050z1ru4otlo1_400.png|Cruel Smile tumblr_m3449z0YzJ1ru4otlo1_r1_400.png|Blush tumblr_m3492jr8kh1ru4otlo1_400.png|RAWR! tumblr_m5wa4qdBxG1ru4otlo2_r1_250.png